1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus, such as a lens barrel and an image-pickup apparatus integrated with a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-305008 discloses a lens barrel that has a focus preset function configured to previously store a position of a focus lens to be focused for a predetermined object distance, and to move a focus lens to the stored position. Japanese Patent No. 2,702,968 discloses a video camera configured to gradually transfer to a defocus state in response to a manipulation of a start switch (focus-out) and to transfer to an in-focus state in response to a second manipulation of the start switch.
The prior art cannot set a separate focus preset function in accordance with an image-pickup condition, such as an image-pickup mode including a still image-pickup and a motion image-pickup, a focal length, a presence or absence of an attachment of an extender, and a diaphragm set value. For example, although it is demanded to quickly move the focus lens to a preset position in the still image pickup and to change focusing at a stable speed in the motion image pickup, these demands are not met.